So we meet again
by gleek4480
Summary: Two teens are sent to adoptive families after Juvy because of a deal gone wrong. When they meet for the first time at McKinley they'll soon realize that it's not the first time they have met. They will also soon realize that the other one is the enemy, will that be enough to keep them apart?
1. I thought I saw you before!

**So this is my second Fanfic! All my stories are in honor of Cory Monteith! Tell me if I should continue this one**!

* * *

He walked through the halls of McKinley High, wearing a jacket that could pass as leather, and his sunglasses. Ever since that night he has gotten caught he has been known a trouble maker. But hey, he couldn't care one bit. He got all them girls he could ever want, He got all the booze he could ask for. He got going to Juvy and had to move to lima with his adoptive family. He rarely ever went to class because he was busy either causing Mayhem elsewhere, or Having sex with some cherio in a closet.

All of the sudden his phone went off. He looked at it feeling, frustrated.

_We still have business that needs 2 be done. You know where to meet me. -J_

He just wanted all of this to never happen. He just wants to kind of be normal.

He was walking as suddenly he hit something but fell on his back with somebody on him. He looked up and saw brunette hair.

* * *

Yes she was a troubled teen and everybody knew that. They also knew that they didn't want to get on her bad side. Rachel was just caught a deal gone wrong then the cops showed up and arrested her and a few from the buyers side. She's been tossed through the system too many times to keep count. Some family That thinks that they turn somebody as bad as her into a saint. She walked by past some guy pushing another guy but smaller into the lockers. She immediately felt anger rush through her body. Then all of the sudden she found herself right behind him. She tapped on his shoulder and he stopped what he was doing and turned towards her.

"Can I help you Dyke?!" Kurofsky smiled while a couple other football players laughed as well.

She was furious. She took a step towards him and smiled. "Oh I don't need your help. It's just that Seaworld called and that you need to back and do a show, Shamu! Don't want to make a lot of little kids cry!" She smirked. "And Shamu if you call me anything else besides Rachel or Berry I Will Kick your fat ass into another nationality. Got it?" She looked at the two others. "And you two, Why are you guys just standing there! You have to get him to the ocean!"

"What ever Berry You don't know what you're up against?" He left the kid that was pressed up against the lockers to fall on the floor. Rachel rush to help him up. "Just watch your back!" With that He and his gang walked away.

" Dude are you alright?!" Rachel Helped him up but he just stared. "Yeah, Yeah I know I'm Rachel Berry, The badass of the school. But I dont bully people Because they are gay or lesbian. It's just not my thing.' She shrugged. "What's your name?"

He suddenly smiled. " I'm Kurt Hummel, Thank you for your help."

"Well I consider you as a friend!" She then felt her phone vibrate. She looked at it.

_You still owe me owe you little bitch. Meet me at the usual place-M_

Rachel just wanted to get out but he was right, she owed him. She walked fast towards the door until some huge guy bumped into her, and she landed straight on him.

* * *

They both paused or a moment when they got up. They both felt like they knew each other but didn't really care too much to ask.

"What the hell!" Rachel held her head because of the pain.

"Just calm your tits, everything is fine. God!" Finn got up and then looked at her, like really looked at her._ Damn she is beautiful._

Rachel laughed. She then held her breast and looked at him. "See they are calm happy now!?"

He smirked and walk closer to her. "I would be happy if I was the one doing that to you." He forgot that he had to meet Joe. Finn pushed them up against the wall, putting his hand on her hips.

Rachel had to admit that this was quite a turn on and she would like this to go even further but she can't get Mike angry again. " Hudson, why the hell are you touching me?"

"Because I can touch you however I want right now."

"Listen Huddy," She whispered Seductively into his ear while quickly pulling out a pocket knife out and put it to his neck. "You can't touch me unless I give you permission to. Maybe sometime later." She turned them over to where he was on the wall, Finns arms wrapped around her waist. Rachel slipped the pocket knife back into her bra and gave him a quick on his lips and walked away feeling satisfied.

* * *

Finn walked his way to Jake when all of the sudden it hit him. She was there that night.

* * *

**Sorry this is just and update if any of you were offend by 'I bully people because they are gay, etc.' I was halfway asleep And its suppose to be 'don't bully' Sorry!**


	2. but boss

** This story is dedicated to Cory monteith! And once again thanks again FINCHELLOVER4LIFE for your suggestions and support! This is a kind of long chapter!**

* * *

She ran to old abandoned warehouse behind The Lima Bean. If she was late this time the Boss would surely end her. Not like he hasn't already ruined her life by all of this. Rachel slid under the tiny opening she had found that led her to the center of the warehouse. She got up quickly and dusted herself off quickly, making her way to the Boss.

You couldn't tell that he was a leader of a gang. He always wore a black suit and with his hair all neat. But don't let that fool you, if you got on his bad side he would quickly end you. He always had his ways.

" You wanted me boss?" Nobody in the gang was aloud to call him by his first name because something about his so called manly ego.

"Well hello Rachy! so glad you could make it!" He turned to face her with his cigar in hand.

_Well if I didn't you would have sent one of your goons out to get me!_ "My pleasure sir!" She just but her hands in behind her back and nodded.

"welcome back to hells angels! We missed you. Also I need you to make up for lost time my girl" The boss just started to walk circles around her.

"Like I said boss its not my fault that I got sent to Juvy for two years! It was those freakin vipers fault!" She only raised her voice a little. He only stared at her, but Rachel wanted to smack the smirked he wore on his face.

He just chuckled. " Listen Rachy, that tattoo on your shoulder." He pointed towards her shoulder, and they both looked. "I own you. And if you don't like it, Its your own Damn fault!" He was right up in her ear now whispering harshly into her ear. She had a pool of tears in her eyes. " In three days, I need you to steal a shipment from the vipers with the girls. If anybody gets in your way... Kill 'em." He walked away, leaving Rachel alone in the room.

Rachel couldn't help but to let a quick tear run down her cheek. She wiped it away when she heard her friends coming. Her friends here were like family. They always helped each other out. A smile crept her face as Quinn, Brittney, Tina, Mercedes, and Sam (one of the boss's goons that was a friend of Rachel's) came to comfort her. They stayed like that until she had to get home.

When she walks into the door she sees a stressed out Shelby and her boyfriend Tom that was sitting on the couch ignoring everything around him. Beth was right at her mothers side begging to go to the park. Finally Shelby turns to Tom. "Baby can you take Beth to the park?"

"Not right now Im busy!" He takes a swig of his beer and contuse watching football on the TV.

Rachel just chuckles. " Yeah busy my butt! Your just to dang lazy to spend time with Beth. Shelby I'll take her." She puts her bags down and Beth comes running to her. Toms gets up and stares at her.

"Really you try working for this stupid family! You say anything else bitch, ill make you regret!" He spat at her with disgust and went upstairs and slammed the door.

* * *

Finn drove all the way out to the old abandoned Factory deep In the woods. while he was driving he couldn't help but to think about Rachel and her amazing body. And the fact that she was badass turned him on even more. But it wasn't just her body that he liked, he liked all of her.

He quickly realized that he was here. Finn quickly got away from his thoughts as he stepped into the meeting room.

"Jack what do you want me for?" Finn stoped when he at the doorway while everyone looked at him. Puck, Santana, Mike and a few others were loading up a truck full of cargo boxes. Yep he knew what was in those boxes.

"Well Finn I just wanted to let you know in person that your going to be driving these to the buyer in about two days so get ready."

Finn didn't want to do this anymore, but he had no choice. He knew not to argue with his boss. The last person who did was found three days later dead in a ditch. Finn just nodded along to whatever they were saying and started to walk home. He knew he had a car but he didn't fell like driving.

* * *

He was almost home. All he had to do was pass this little park and he would be home. He was going to eat and got to bed, best plan ever! That all he wanted to do right now and forget.

Finn was passing the park until he noticed two girls on the swings. There was a Tiny brunette, and a even tinier blond. He suddenly knew who the brunette was, but still didn't know who the blonde was.

A smile spread across his face. He was going to scare the shit out of Rachel. He crouched down and low and slowly made his way towards Rachel. Once He was right behind her he pounce on top of her, making them both fall onto the ground. She screamed and the elbowed him in his balls and then in the stomach. He grabbed his self and almost teared up.

Right next to him was a little pissed off Rachel. " what the hell was that for! God Finn I could have killed you!" She was right there next to a really hurt Finn. All of the sudden a little blonde came from behind her.

"So rachie is dat your boyfriend?" Beth pointed to Finn shyly. He didn't know who she was or why Rachel was with her.

Rachel giggled and her comment and then grabbed Finn and kissed him deeply. The kiss shocked Finn but he wasn't going to complain, he just pulled her closer to him. Suddenly Beth ruined the moment.

" So hey Rachel." He acted all cool.

" oh are we on a first name basis?" He rolled his eyes an then pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply again.

" me wanna go on swides!" Beth ran to the slides and Rachel pulled away and smiled then ran off towards her.

" okay I'm coming boo. Don't fall!" She yelled out. She stopped running and looked at a really confused Finn. " See you soon studson! Text me!" She waved and then ran off.

He was a little bit confused because he didn't have her number. He just got up and jogged off. Just thinking about Rachel. For a couple minutes she acted...soft.

* * *

** I'm sooooo sorry for my laziness it's just that 8th grade sucks and because I left my freaking magical laptop at my dad's I promise to update sooner! **

** Lea is like the strongest woman ever because of what she did. She is my idol.**

** Please review because the more the sooner!**


End file.
